


Nocturnal Creatures

by BelladonnaWyck



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon divergence from Blood and Chocolate and Charlie Countryman, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pack Alpha Nigel, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Nigel, Shower Sex, Some very vague a/b/o dynamics, True Mates, Werewolves, but not fully, mild alcohol use, mild drug use, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck
Summary: Wolves couldn’t bemade.Every myth, every wolf Aiden Galvin knew said it wasn’t possible. Wolves were born, a generational mutation enabling them to shift, giving them advanced reflexes and abilities.It had only taken a single bite for Aiden to confirm wolves could be made.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a total rewrite of an old story that was on permanent hiatus. I accidentally deleted the entire story while deleting specific chapters to update so I'm uploading it again here! Sorry for anyone who had the old one saved, I can provide the original text if anyone is interested!
> 
> The entire plot has been updated, and some slight omegaverse elements added. (No traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, more just True Mates and the concept of a Pack Alpha!)

Wolves couldn’t be made. Every myth, every _wolf_ Aiden Galvin knew said it wasn’t possible. Wolves were _born,_ a generational mutation enabling them to shift, giving them advanced reflexes and abilities. 

It had only taken a single bite for Aiden to confirm wolves _could_ be made. He stared into the swirling amber whiskey in his glass before downing it and sliding it across the bar hard enough that it toppled over the side and shattered on the floor. 

Aiden was fucked, and not even in a fun or exciting way. He leaned over the bar top as the bartender stalked over to him in a huff and contemplated how apt a metaphor it was for his life. He’d been kicked out of at least half a dozen bars already before he stumbled his way into the door of this strip club, music pounding enough to shake the walls. It seemed a _perk_ of his newfound wolfness was an inability to get drunk easily. What a fucking joke.

Apparently the sandy blond walking in a straight line towards him didn’t find the joke of his life nearly as funny as Aiden did, the man’s eyes blazing even in the low-light of the smoky room. Aiden barely had time to sit back in his chair before the man was upon him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The stranger was attractive in a gut-clenchingly rugged sort of way Aiden often found desirable in older men, his voice heavily accented and thick. Aiden could practically smell the nicotine staining his skin and as he got right up in his face, he imagined he could taste the fresh flavor of tobacco and smoke. Something about the cadence of the man’s words sent a shiver through Aiden, made the hairs on his nape stand at attention. 

The sensation was strange but not totally unfamiliar, something he’d heard whispers of from wolves in the pack. It felt like an Alpha command, and every atom in his body was compelled to respond. 

Aiden’s eyes grew wide, and he stuttered out a response. “Uh, I’m -” With the man so close Aiden found the fight leaving him and in its absence he was _exhausted._ He just wanted his life to be normal again.

“You, uh, what, kid? Speak the fuck up before I toss you on your ass.” Following the commanding feeling from before was an even more overwhelming instinct to lash out. Aiden was fucking tired of people calling him _kid_ and treating him like he was stupid, worthless, _in the way._

“What’s it take to get some fucking decent service in this shit-hole?” Aiden squared his shoulders and glared up at the man as menacingly as he could manage. He knew his features were traditionally soft, _pretty,_ and it made people respect him less. But he was filled with a nearly frantic energy, and he needed an outlet before he exploded. He hadn’t been able to test out his new speed or strength yet, and he could feel it sparking just beneath his skin like an electric current. 

“There a particular reason you’re looking for a fucking fight, kid? There aren’t many people who will come into my own goddamn club and call it a shit-hole to my face.” The man raised a brow as he examined Aiden like he was a particularly curious puzzle, and it only infuriated Aiden more. 

“Not looking for a fight, just looking for a fucking drink.” Aiden growled, voice lower than he was accustomed to. 

“You lookin’ for a fuck, then? ‘Cause I really can’t imagine you came here just to drink _alone._ Nah, see, most men come in here looking for a fight or a fuck. So which one are you, kid?” 

“I’m not a fucking kid.” Before he could even contemplate the idiocy of picking a fight with someone clearly meaner and older, Aiden was reaching out to _push_ the stranger, the other man never even stumbling against the onslaught.

“Hm. Yeah, fuck this.” The man grabbed Aiden by his collar and started dragging him through the press of bodies in the room, towards what looked like a slightly propped open back door. 

“Where are you taking me?” Aiden shouted, but the music drowned him out, no one even turning an eye to watch them. “Who the fuck are you really, you don’t look like a club owner?” 

“I’m Nigel, who the fuck are you?” The man - Nigel - tossed Aiden out the back door and unceremoniously onto his ass, his hands scraping on the loose gravel and asphalt of the back alley.

“Listen, pup, if you want a fight I’ll fucking fight you, but not while you’re drunk. Wolves have far less control of themselves when off their ass and I’d rather not get shredded to ribbons.” Nigel leaned against the door, slamming it shut behind them, and pulled a cigarette from a ratty box in his pocket. He lit it and took a deep drag, looking down at Aiden still sprawled on the ground through a cloud of smoke. 

Aiden gaped up at him, confused and starting to shiver through an adrenaline crash. His muscles felt taut, ready to run, and Nigel took notice. 

“You can’t really hide it, pup. I’ve lived in Bucharest all my life, you think I don’t know a wolf when I see one?” He chuckled, taking another long inhale of his cigarette. 

“So everyone just fucking knew wolves were _real_ except me? Woulda been nice to know before I went and got myself _bitten and turned by one.”_ Aiden huffed, finally moving to stand and put some distance between himself and Nigel in the awkward silence that stretched between them now. It was clear Nigel was surprised at his revelation. “Yeah, I was shocked too. My ex was a wolf and she always went on and on about the _bloodline_ and how wolves were born, never made. And yet here I am, full of rage I never had before and wanting to do nothing besides eat everything in sight, drink, fuck, and fight. Not always necessarily in that order.” 

Aiden sighed at the continued silence, running a dirty hand through his hair in an attempt to untangle some of his more unruly curls. “Look, I’m sorry for all that shit I said and for breaking that glass. I’ve just been in a shit mood since the change, I’ll get out of your hair.” 

He turned to start walking back down the alley when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Nigel falling in step beside him, still smoking and looking lost in thought. “What’s your name, pup? Do you even have anywhere to go?” Nigel looked Aiden up and down, appraising him, and Aiden’s cheeks flooded pink at the implication but also at the state of his clothes. He hadn’t showered today, had been wearing the same pair of jeans for three days, and felt pretty gross at this point in the evening. 

When Aiden didn’t reply immediately Nigel continued, a sly grin on his face. “I meant what I said, kid. I’ll fight you if you want, hell I’ll even fuck you if that’s your preference.” He tossed his cigarette behind him and didn’t pause before he was lighting another one. 

Aiden blushed deeper, looking away from the man and down at his feet to avoid saying something stupid. Nigel was hot, exactly Aiden’s type, but he was sure it was all just talk, was certain Nigel didn’t mean it. 

“Um, I’ve sort of been squatting from one condemned architectural marvel to the next?” Aiden laughed humorlessly, rubbing his slightly sweating palms on his pants. “So, like, if you know anywhere safer I could stay, I’m all ears.” 

“Yeah, gorgeous, I know a place you can stay.” 

\---

Nigel shot off a text to Darko letting him know he was leaving the club for the night and that they would need to discuss some new intel tomorrow and got back a snotty _good, get some fucking rest_ for his troubles. He pocketed the phone and took in the kid beside him. He was beautiful in a classical, soft sort of way, and it was damn lucky for him otherwise Nigel would have already kicked the shit out of him and moved on with his night. 

The fact that wolves could be _made_ was new information for Nigel, and he’d need to let his crew know in case this development changed their interactions with the pack. There was something weird going on with this pup, especially if the wolves wouldn’t take him in and make him pack. The last thing Nigel needed was to get involved in pack bullshit, but damn him if the kid wasn’t gorgeous, all sweet red lips and blue eyes, curls Nigel could imagine wrapping his finger in while he fucked into his throat. 

“Come on, follow me,” Nigel nodded as he guided them towards the road. “You're lucky none of those buildings you've been squatting in have collapsed on you, you know?” Nigel said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure the overwhelmed beauty was following him. “You wanna talk about _shit-holes,_ those places are fucking falling apart.” 

The kid grimaced and turned even redder, and Nigel liked how bright the flush made his eyes shine even in the darkness surrounding them. “So, are you gonna tell me your name or do I just need to make one up for you, gorgeous?” 

The boy bit his lip shyly before replacing his lip with his fingernail, chewing absently on the digit. “Sorry, um, I’m Aiden?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me, pup?” Nigel laughed, stopping at the edge of the building to check the street ahead of them. A habit, always wary of open spaces and checking all possible attack points. 

“Telling. And I know the places are dangerous, that’s why I stay in them. Less likely to be bothered by stray tourists or anyone else for that matter. Where are you taking me, anyway? Should I be worried about stranger danger?” He huffed, circling his arms around himself as though he were cold. Nigel wished he had a jacket or something to offer him, and wondered at where that thought came from. 

“Well Aiden, nice to meet you. And I’m taking you to my house, darling. Safest place I know in Bucharest.” He smirked at the little aborted gasp that drew from the boy. Aiden didn’t know the half of it about how dangerous those decrepit buildings were, more often than not the meeting places for his and Darko’s men or other gangs in Bucharest. It was far safer to get Aiden someplace Nigel could keep an eye on him, even if he couldn’t quite explain exactly _why_ he felt so enamored by the kid.

They arrived in front of Nigel’s building, and he could see the waves of anxiety and hesitation pouring off Aiden. “I own a couple of flats around the city. You can stay here tonight and tomorrow I’ll get you a key to one of the empty ones so you have somewhere more longterm to stay.” 

“I don’t want to impose or anything, I can’t ask you to do that for me. You don’t even know me.” 

“You didn’t ask, I’m offering. And you don’t know me either, Aiden. And yet here we are.” Nigel opened the locked front door to the building and held the door open for several seconds, smiling when Aiden finally moved and walked past him and inside. 

“Thanks, Nigel.” The words are soft, barely there, but Nigel heard them all the same. 

“Sure thing, kid. You look practically dead on your feet, and I know you haven’t sobered up yet. I have a spare bedroom and it never gets used, so you can even have your own space. Locked door and everything.” 

Aiden nearly tipped over when Nigel tried to guide him into the open elevator, and Nigel wrapped his arm around him to keep him upright. It settled perfectly around the kid’s waist, Nigel able to feel how slim and toned Aiden was, his muscle shifting just beneath his skin to try and support him. Nigel could imagine exactly how Aiden would look, how he’d feel, above and below him. 

He was pulled from his lecherous thoughts when the elevator stopped abruptly, and Aiden went toppling again, catching himself on the wall of the elevator and only Nigel’s arm tightening around him kept him from dropping to the floor. Jesus he was a light weight especially for a wolf, he had no right to be walking around the streets of Bucharest alone. 

Something seemed to shift in the little wolf’s eyes, Nigel catching a mischievous gleam in them seconds before the pup was pressed up against him, leaning his entire body into him. “How can I repay you for being _so good_ to me?” 

Nigel laughed, surprised at Aiden’s bold flirtations and his failed attempt at what Nigel thought was a wink. “Darling, I already told you if you wanted to fuck, I’d fuck you. Not tonight though, and certainly not as some fucked up _repayment.”_ He gave the kid a wolfish grin and was pleased at the hungry look flashing across Aiden’s face. It seemed he’d caught a feisty one. 

He finally managed to get them both into his penthouse, tightening his hold on Aiden as he stumbled a little on the hardwood. “Fuck, you must be loaded.” 

Nigel couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that drew out of him, the kid’s filter broken in his drunken state. “You could say that, I do own the building after all, only seems fair I get the top floor. One of the perks of being a mob boss.” He tossed Aiden a wink and settled him onto the couch where he sat in a stupor, unpacking Nigel’s words. “Stay here, kid. I’m going to get you some water.” 

“Water is probably good. A fuck sounds nice too,” Nigel heard the words follow behind him like a fishing lure, hooking into this stomach and making it clench in arousal. His dick throbbed at the suggestion, but he willed himself to calm the fuck down. He wouldn’t be fucking the kid tonight, anyway, not while he was drunk. Nigel had fucking standards and they didn’t include sleeping with people who didn’t consent.

He stared down at the water filling the glass and contemplated again why the fuck he was already so attached to this wayward pup. Nigel’s brand of love was obsessive, dangerous, it would be safer for both of them if Nigel didn’t get involved, but it felt far too late for _safe_ decisions, Nigel already thinking about how he would manage to keep Aiden forever.

He made his way back to the living room, leaning against the doorway as he just watched Aiden, the boy leaned over the back of the couch with his eyes closed, but not asleep just yet. Nigel recalled Gabi, strung out and hungover in the same position, and he imagined what it might be like to lavish Aiden, _his pup,_ with anything he could ever want; drugs, booze, clothes, whatever he desired. The pup seemed like the type to appreciate the attention rather than taking his life for granted, and it was a novel and appealing concept for Nigel. 

Aiden stirred, probably feeling the weight of Nigel’s gaze, and blinked his eyes open. “Here you go, gorgeous. Drink up.” Nigel sat down beside Aiden, brushing a curl back from his face without thinking as the boy complied, putting the glass to his plush lips. 

He paused in his drinking, watching Nigel with a heavy, dark look in his eyes, but as he started drinking again Nigel’s eyes were drawn to his throat, watching it work with each swallow. Aiden put a hand on Nigel’s thigh under the guise of steadying himself, but Nigel could see the way he looked at him, ravenous and needy. As Nigel continued petting through his runaway curls the kid rubbed against his palm like a cat. 

“Seems like you’re more cat than wolf, pup. You like having your hair played with, baby?” 

Aiden nodded heavily, downing the rest of his water in two quick gulps before placing the glass down with shaking hands. He slipped onto his knees between Nigel’s thighs, using his shoulders to spread Nigel’s knees a little and nuzzling against his leg, his lips dangerously close to Nigel’s cock where it had been half-hard in his pants since they’d been in the elevator. 

“Wanna blow you, can I?” Aiden moved faster than Nigel would have expected, his fingers on the button of Nigel’s jeans, but he was sloppy with it, fingers too numb from booze and whatever else he’d done before Nigel found him. He abandoned his attempt, instead seemingly deciding to just mouth at the bulge in Nigel’s pants instead, drooling against the material.

“Pup, you really shouldn’t -” Nigel started to protest, but when he saw how _wholly incapable_ the boy was, he just smiled fondly down at him instead and watched him struggle. “You know what, darling, go right ahead.” 

Just as expected, Aiden was out cold in seconds, the night finally catching up with him. He fell asleep against Nigel’s crotch, drool smearing across Nigel’s pants as he pulled the boy up onto the couch. He ran his fingers through those soft, chocolate curls, and couldn’t help but smile when the kid started to snore faintly. 

“Sweet boy, what _am_ I supposed to do with you?” Nigel mused, deciding to put the kid to bed. The couch was nice, but it would be hell on his neck by morning. He scooped the little wolf up, all skin and bones and weighing hardly anything - Nigel would work on remedying that - and carried him towards the guest bedroom.

Once he got him settled on the bed he got down some blankets from the closet and threw them over the pup, smiling as Aiden curled into the sheets and the warmth, making a soft little noise in his sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting, and Nigel found he was excited at the prospect of a _tomorrow_ for the first time since he’d taken a bullet between the eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no edits and all mistakes are 100% mine! This chapter is for everyone on Twitter and here on Ao3 who have so patiently waited for the next update! Thank you! <3

_Aiden was back in the forest, covered in sweat and blood and the detritus of the woods surrounding him. It was dark, the trees claustrophobic like a casket surrounding him. He couldn't breathe, he needed to get out. He was running from something, from dark shapes that circled him and rustled the leaves of the bushes._

_All he could smell was the coppery wet penny scent of blood in his nose, all he could see was the encroaching blackness, nothing but the eerily oppressive silence of the forest at night to greet him, interrupted by the ringing howls of wolves. He was dying, he could feel himself slipping away. And then, out of the growing, growling shadows in front of him, a creature leaped, and everything faded away._

Aiden woke up screaming, the taste of blood still thick on his tongue, and he realized he’d bitten his lips hard enough to draw blood while he slept. He hauled himself into a sitting position, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings with a growing sense of panic while his brain tried to filter through the events of last night.

There were no dusty arches or empty, broken pews, no condemned churches, or signs warning him about the crumbling floor or unsteady infrastructure. Instead, he was surrounded by soft, luxury sheets, a bed large enough to fit three of him in, and gauzy white drapes drawn over a series of floor to ceiling windows that spanned an entire wall. On the other side was a balcony, and he could see a man struggling with the lock on the window, trying to slide it open.

_Nigel._

The details were fuzzy but growing crisper as he shook himself clear of the last remaining tendrils of sleep and the echoing screams still rattling through his brain. He wanted to go to Nigel, to help open the door, to be comforted, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the safety of the nest he’d made in the bed. 

The other man finally managed to get the door to slide open, and Aiden was greeted with a stream of curses long enough to give a sailor a run for his money. Before Nigel could even say anything directly to Aiden, Aiden was pulling the sheets up to his chin. “I’m so sorry.” He felt tears gathering along the edges of his lashes, but he _refused_ to cry in front of Nigel. His stomach was heavy with guilt and the panicked feeling from his nightmare had followed him over. Waking up screaming was nearly as familiar as breathing to him at this point, he could take care of himself. He didn’t _need_ a relative stranger to protect him. 

But it felt unspeakably _good_ when Nigel ignored his words and crossed the room in a few quick strides, settling on the bed beside Aiden and taking him in his arms. He was murmuring against Aiden’s hair and it took a few seconds for him to figure out what he was saying. “You’re alright gorgeous, nothing to be sorry for. We all have ghosts, pup. And they like to haunt us most when we sleep.” 

Aiden whimpered, a pitiful sound he was unable to stop before it clawed its way up from his chest, his lungs aching as he fought not to sob. He crawled into Nigel’s lap, his wolf shifting restlessly within him and compelling him to see closeness and comfort, to scent an Alpha. He suddenly had a rush of sensations from the previous nights, memories of similarly gentle, soothing touches as the other man had observed him, tucked him into bed. 

Part of the package of being a wolf; Vivian had warned him he was only hurting himself by running, wolves were tactile. They needed a pack. He hadn’t cared at the time, hadn’t headed the warnings in his haste to put as much distance as possible between himself and the situation he found himself in. Even though he couldn’t leave Bucharest he _could_ leave all that shit behind him. 

But apparently he couldn’t run forever. He felt better than he had in weeks, Nigel’s touches opening up the floodgates to the depths of his need. He caught himself rubbing his cheek against Nigel’s neck, scent-marking him like some sort of housecat, but unable to stop himself. Nigel smelled like tobacco and booze, Aiden more like stale sweat, but beneath all that Nigel smelled like woodsmoke and cloves, he smelled like _home._

Aiden nearly apologized again, but he remembered Nigel’s dismissal of the last one and started again. “Is this alright? I guess it’s been a while since I’ve had much human contact, didn’t realize how much wolves needed it, how much _I_ needed it.” He rubbed his hands awkwardly against the sides of his thighs, noticing he was still in the same filthy clothes from last night. 

Nigel only held him tighter, shifting them so Aiden was more fully seated in his lap, and Aiden let his weight crumble entirely against Nigel’s strong chest. Nigel’s fingers shifted through Aiden’s hair, getting caught on some knots, and Aiden blushed. He was a fucking _mess._

“This is fine, gorgeous. It’s alright to want to be touched, sweetheart. From what I know of wolves it’s pretty top of the list of important shit. I might not be a wolf but I’m always up for some _touching,”_ Nigel chuckled, winking devilishly at Aiden. 

Aiden tried to cover his blush but Nigel intercepted his hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips and kissing them faintly, almost chastely, and drawing a surprised sound from Aiden. 

Nigel’s eyes were so dark, like whiskey swirling at the bottom of a glass, and something dangerous and animal stalked behind them. He didn’t even really make a conscious decision to close the distance between them, simply leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips to Nigel’s own and hoped the other man wasn’t too put off by Aiden’s most likely horrible hungover morning breath, or his sloppy technique. It had been far too long since he’d had an opportunity for kissing, even longer since he’d kissed another man. 

Nigel was a _fantastic_ kisser, though, possessive and greedy where he wrapped a palm around Aiden’s nape and held him in place, moving him exactly how he wanted him and licking into Aiden’s mouth with little preamble. 

He started peppering kisses down Aiden’s jaw before returning to nip playfully at his lips. He kissed him again, deeper this time, and something hot clenched in Aiden’s stomach, followed nearly immediately by a rumbling growl of hunger. He hadn’t eaten in over a day, fucking bodily functions cock blocking him.

Nigel pulled away from him, a smirk on his kiss-swollen lips and something mischievous in his eyes. “Hungry, pup?”

Aiden groaned as he shifted on Nigel’s lap, feeling the other man’s arousal against his thigh. Nigel was _thick,_ and a flash of memory caught in his mind, rough fabric on his tongue as he’d tried to give Nigel a pathetic attempt at a blowjob through his jeans. Even as he flushed at the failure, he knew he would want to try again if Nigel were as interested as he seemed, his mouth practically watering at the thought of having Nigel inside of him.

At Aiden’s lack of response Nigel pinched his inner thigh, pulling a shocked groan from Aiden’s throat. His dick twitched in his pants, but Nigel ignored it in favor of wrapping his large hands around Aiden’s legs and picking him _up,_ carrying him to the living room and depositing him on the couch even as Aiden flailed and gasped. 

“You need some meat on your bones, gorgeous. Hungry for anything in particular?” Nigel walked towards the kitchen, and Aiden pushed himself off the couch, helpless but to follow him. 

“Would it be awful and cliche if I said _you?”_ He laughed at the look Nigel shot him over his shoulder, cheeks heating with arousal at how dark Nigel’s eyes had gone. “I, uh, remember that total failure in seduction from last night. I’d maybe be down to revisit that again, if you were interested.” Aiden’s flirtation skills were rusty, but Nigel seemed more than just _interested._

Nigel growled, low and warning, and picked Aiden up again, throwing him up onto the counter beside the stove and kissing him until he was breathless and his lungs ached. “Cliche is pretty fucking alright with me, darling, especially if it means getting my dick into that sweet little mouth.” He trailed his thumb across Aiden’s spit-slick bottom lip and Aiden couldn’t resist parting them just enough to take the tip of his thumb into his mouth, tongue darting out to lick against it. 

When Nigel pulled away Aiden _whined,_ and Nigel kissed him again until he went quiet and lax. “Don’t know what it is about you, pup, but I just want to touch you.” 

Aiden was pretty sure he knew what was wrong, but had no idea how to broach such an intimate topic with another person. How did you tell someone that they might be your Alpha _and_ your mate? Especially since Nigel was human. 

Aiden’s stomach growled again and they finally parted ways, Nigel moving to the fridge to look at its contents. “I’d kill a man for a grilled cheese right now,” Aiden offered, answering Nigel’s earlier question with a more useful response this time.

“I think I can manage a grilled cheese, kid.” Nigel laughed, pulling out the ingredients and lining them up along the counter. They made small talk while Nigel cooked, getting to know one another in the far more sober light of day. 

Aiden remembered Nigel mentioning he was a mob boss the previous night, but he didn’t broach the subject until Nigel did. “So how does that work? Is it like in the movies?” 

Nigel didn’t look annoyed, he smiled indulgently at Aiden and flipped the grilled cheese in the pan. He’d added bacon and tomato to it, and Aiden’s stomach threatened to crawl out of his body while he waited for it to be finished. 

“Not much like the movies, no. It isn’t glamorous or flashy, though it has its perks.” He paused, checking the bottom of the sandwich and deeming it worthy. He scooped it out of the pan and onto a plate, handing it over to Aiden. “It’s like a family, you know? Only family I’ve ever really had, I guess. We take care of each other, have each other’s backs. They’re the only fuckers I trust.” 

Aiden thought of his own family, an absentee mother and an abusive, alcoholic father far more interested in losing himself at the bottom of a bottle and then beating the shit out of Aiden than in ever trying to be a _family._ Their last fight had been enough to land Aiden in trouble with the law, his father trying to press charges on _Aiden_ after he’d fought back and finally returned the favor. 

“It sounds nice. Wouldn’t really know what _family_ looked like, I guess. Having someone you can rely on sounds like such a foreign concept to me.” 

Nigel looked up from where he’d been searching for a clean glass for water, a concerned look on his face. “Shitty dad, no mom. Don’t really need to talk about it.” Aiden assured him, but the look didn’t fully disappear from Nigel’s features. He tried to dispel some of the tension with a joke. “So what else can you tell me? You won’t have to kill me if you say too much, right?” 

That, at least, pulled a snort from Nigel, who went back to his task of filling a glass with water for Aiden before pulling out another pan and starting to work on some eggs. 

“Darling I told you I plan to keep you around. I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know.” 

Aiden’s throat felt thick and his chest clenched at the rawness of the statement, as though Nigel were already preparing himself to have to fight for Aiden. He knew it was absolutely insane, but given the fact that he was a literal wolf, he sort of felt like being so caught up in Nigel so quickly was sort of par for the course. “I wanna know everything.” 

Nigel sighed, pouring his egg mixture into the new pan. “I’m not a good man, Aiden. I’ve hurt people, killed people. And I enjoy what I do, would do anything to protect the family I’ve created, the business I’ve built. My partner - Darko - he’s the business part of the organization for the most part, but I’m the muscle, the one most often out on the streets with our crew.” 

Aiden finished his sandwich and put the empty plate down, the sound drawing Nigel’s eyes away from his cooking. Nigel cleared his throat and continued. “We run drugs, guns, money laundering. The club last night? That’s one of our only legitimate businesses, a place we opened with the sole purpose of having fun. Our family is everything to us, and our crew, our people, they’d die for us and us for them.” 

Aiden took it all in, surprised by how unbothered he was. He’d killed before, to save his life when the pack had him trapped in the woods, and he knew he was capable of doing it again. Perhaps even moreso now, his own wolf stalking wildly just beneath the surface, always ready to rend and tear. He figured the least he could do is answer Nigel’s honesty with some of his own.

“My dad was a cunt who beat the shit out of me whenever he got the chance, which was often. I was always small for my age - _malnourished -_ the doctor’s would say, but no one ever did a damn thing about it. He nearly sent me to the hospital more often than not, actually _did_ send me to the hospital when he caught me and the neighbor’s son when I was sixteen. He kicked me out, but he was a controlling man, couldn’t stand not to have me under his thumb. He found me two years later, beat me until I was nearly unconscious, but I managed to fight him off. Got in some pretty good licks of my own, ended up knocking him out with a baseball bat. He went to the cops and tried to get me arrested. Told me if he ever saw me again he’d kill me. So I left, came here. Tried to start over, finish my graphic novel.” 

Nigel took his eggs from the stove top, putting them to the side so he could come to stand in front of Aiden. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, pressing kisses along the side of his throat. “And then the fucking wolves came. I guess I learned too much so they tried to kill me. I had to kill a few of them to get away, but I fucking survived.” He paused, voice thick with emotion. “I can still feel their blood on my hands sometimes, the stench of it clogging up my nose, and I feel so fucked up that I killed two people - wolves - and the only thing I can manage to feel about that is _relieved.”_

Nigel snarled, pulling back enough to look into Aiden’s eyes. “Death is too good for them. I would have made sure they suffered first for hurting you.” 

“You don’t think I’m terrible for killing and not feeling bad about it?” Even Vivian, who had been Aiden’s closest friend had judged him for his response, he couldn't believe Nigel wouldn’t be disgusted. 

“I kill people for my _job,_ sweetheart. You did what you needed to survive, no one could fault you for it.” Aiden’s eyes had drifted towards the floor, shame flooding his cheeks but at Nigel’s supportive words he lifted his gaze back, saw a similar fire mirrored in Nigel’s whiskey-warm eyes. 

He leaned forward before he’d even really considered it, pressing their lips together in a kiss that went searing and desperate nearly immediately, Nigel wrapping his fingers in Aiden’s curls and guiding his head more firmly. Aiden moaned when Nigel licked into his mouth, tongue swiping behind Aiden’s teeth and along the roof of his mouth. It felt almost like scent marking, and it lit up something in Aiden’s hindbrain that sent him feral, rutting against Nigel in his need. 

He finally pulled away gasping, collecting himself and filling his lungs with air before taking Nigel’s mouth again. He pressed several teasing kisses to his lips and then trailed his mouth along Nigel’s well-defined jaw, covered in day old stubble. When he reached Nigel’s throat he sucked a mark, already feeling possessive of the other man, leaning back enough to see the faint pinkish outline of the love bite. 

“I’d love to show you I’m not absolutely useless with my mouth; can use it for more than starting shit.” Aiden smirked, chuckling when Nigel’s eyes grew darker with desire. “I remember last night, I was a mess but I _promise_ I can be _so good_ for you, Nigel.” Aiden practically purred as Nigel’s hold in his hair grew harsh and he pulled Aiden back to his mouth, kissing him with more teeth than anything else. Nigel nipped at Aiden’s jaw and neck, licking a path to his shoulder and biting into the skin there too. 

“We can arrange that, gorgeous. You just tell me when and where.” Nigel’s voice was a low rumble, pleasure pooling in Aiden’s spine at the sound. 

“How about here and now?” Even as he said it, all coy and teasing, he felt _filthy,_ and not in a sexy way. He hadn’t showered in a few days, and he still reeked of alcohol and was pretty sure Nigel had cocaine caught at the edges of his nostrils. Perhaps a shower first. 

“Except we’re both a little gross, and not attractive gross. You have cocaine smeared across your jaw and your nose and I smell like a brewery. So maybe a shower - _together?”_

“Now sounds good to me, baby.” Aiden’s stomach clenches at the endearment, and he frees himself from Nigel’s clutches and hops down from the counter. 

“Come on, then. Show me the shower so I can give you a proper good morning and a _thank you_ blow job.” Aiden walked backwards into the living room, watching Nigel as he prowled after him. They nearly lost their concentration when Aiden’s knees hit the couch and he tumbled onto it, Nigel on him in seconds and pressing him into the cushions. 

They managed to regain their wits and Nigel practically dragged Aiden to the bathroom, both of them tossing their clothes off in random corners of the room and stepping into the shower. It was cozy, a white marble streaked with black, and Aiden was able to see first hand how solid the tiles felt behind his back when Nigel pressed him against the wall and practically mauled him with kisses. 

Nigel’s hand reached out to turn the water on by feel alone, his lips never leaving Aiden’s, and then there was a warm spray raining down on them both, slicking their skin and the shower basin. 

“So just how _talented_ is that pretty mouth of yours, little wolf?” Nigel grinned, showing teeth.

Nigel reached out to run a broad palm down Aiden’s body, from his chest down to his hips and then back again, fingers tweaking a nipple teasingly, pulling a groan from Aiden who arched into the harsh touch. 

“I won’t make you wait to find out.” Aiden teased, sliding gracefully down to the floor of the shower, water pooling around his knees as he pressed taunting kisses into Nigel’s lower abdomen, licking a line along the cut of his hips. 

Nigel’s body was covered in scars, a jagged red along his abdomen and then several smaller, older ones in silver and pale pink in other places like his chest, his thighs, and back. Aiden wanted to lick each of them, map out Nigel’s entire body, his history, with his tongue. He wanted to taste whether the marred skin tasted different than the rest, whether everything held the same undercurrent of spice that Nigel’s tongue and scent contained. 

His kisses grew more focused, though no less lingering, as he traced a path down to Nigel’s cock, his hands wrapping around the other man’s thighs and up to his firm, muscled ass. He gripped him roughly and pulled him closer, pressing his lips into the thatch of hair above Nigel’s groin and inhaling deeply, committing his musky, masculine scent to memory. He smelled even more strongly of spices here, and Aiden lapped at it desperately. 

“Fuck, you smell _so good,”_ Aiden whimpered into the skin fo Nigel’s abdomen, one of his hands coming around to massage at Nigel’s balls. He grinned at the little gasp of surprise it drew from the man, hiding his smirk against Nigel’s inner thigh. “Tell me you want this, want _me.”_ He demanded, pleaded, making eye contact with the drenched man above him. 

“Fuck, Aiden. Of course I want it, wanna feel your sweet mouth on me, darling.” Nigel used his arm to brace himself against the shower wall, his other hand slipping back down into Aiden’s matted curls. He didn’t pull him, simply held him, and Aiden smirked up at him. “Be a good boy and suck my cock, sweetheart.” 

Aiden’s cock throbbed against his thigh at the casual ownership, the command threaded in Nigel’s voice, and he more than happily complied. He kept one hand fondling Nigel’s balls and grasped Nigel’s thick, uncut cock near the base to guide it between his kiss-swollen lips.

“That’s it, pup. Fuck, you’re so good already.” Nigel praised him, and Aiden forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch every moment. Nigel was thick and heavy in his mouth, his skin warm where he slid against Aiden’s cheeks and the roof of his mouth. Aiden didn’t go all the way down yet, kept his hand wrapped around the base of Nigel’s cock and worked him with his palm while he bobbed his head in tandem with the strokes. 

Nigel growled and his fingers went tight in Aiden’s curls, _yanking,_ as his thighs tensed. Aiden took the opportunity to slide even further down Nigel’s cock, taking him into the back of his throat with only a mild gagging motion, the barely-there sound drowned out by the pounding of the water. 

“Fuck, Aiden. You keep that up and I’ll be coming down your throat way too soon.” Nigel moaned, and Aiden hummed in reply, swallowing thickly around Nigel’s cock where it was lodged in his throat. 

_“Goddamn it,”_ Nigel fisted his hand in Aiden’s curls but still let him keep his own tempo, content for now to just growl out his pleasure above Aiden. Aiden would smile if his mouth weren’t full, and he gave another rapid swallow. 

Nigel was still too controlled, and Aiden _wanted_ him to get aggressive, to take over, so he removed his hand from Nigel’s balls and brought it to his own curls, wrapping around Nigel’s hand and _pushing,_ encouraging him to use Aiden’s mouth as he desired. 

“Fuck, are you sure, pup?” Nigel cursed, and Aiden nodded enthusiastically, swallowing again and taking Nigel’s cock deeper before pulling nearly all the way to the tip, letting his heavy cock sit on his tongue as he watched and waited. 

Aiden moaned wantonly as Nigel’s fist tightened in his curls and then he was forcing Aiden even further down his cock, pushing into his throat and _deeper,_ his balls resting against Aiden’s chin. 

His gag reflex finally hit him and his throat clenched tightly around the intrusion, but he took a steadying breath through his nose and pushed through the discomfort, tears springing to his eyes and spilled from his lashes. He wanted this to be as good for Nigel as possible, and hearing the other man showering him with near constant praise was doing plenty for him.

He lost himself in the motions as Nigel increased his pace, the other man groaning and cursing about Aiden nearly as often as he praised him. Aiden felt almost floaty with the pleasure of it all, helplessly bringing his own hand between his thighs to rub against his achingly hard cock, pre-come smearing across his knuckles. 

Nigel’s hips were nearly slamming into Aiden, the man taking Aiden at his word and fucking his face with fervor, chasing his orgasm. Aiden could feel Nigel was getting close, his cock twitching violently against Aiden’s tongue, so he fought against the hold in his curls, feeling some of the strands _snap_ in Nigel’s fingers. Nigel’s dick fell from his mouth with a filthy wet _popping_ sound, spit and pre-come trailing down Aiden’s chin. 

“Want you to come on my face, please Daddy,” Aiden begged, locking his gaze with Nigel’s as he shifted on his knees a bit, replacing his bruised lips around just the tip of Nigel’s cock, slurping wetly at it and licking into the slit. Something in his stomach clenched at the sight of Nigel’s reaction to the phrase, and his lips curled in a smirk around Nigel’s length as he snapped his hips instinctively into the warm cavern of Aiden’s mouth, groaning in pleasure. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, little wolf.” Suddenly, Aiden’s head was pulled bank by harsh fingers in his hair, and Nigel was leaning down to nip aggressively at his spit-slicked lips, pulling a whimper from Aiden. “Be a good boy and keep sucking Daddy’s cock and maybe you’ll get my come all over that pretty little face just like you want.” 

Aiden moaned, nodding enthusiastically before he was sucking Nigel down again, taking him again into the soft, yielding back of his throat and swallowing thickly around him. Nigel was close, his cock spurting copious amounts of pre-come onto Aiden’s waiting tongue. He didn’t want him to come down his throat though, he wanted to feel him paint across his cheeks and chin, getting him sticky and messy. 

Aiden pulled back, taking the thick cock in his hand and using his own spit to guide his palm around it, sliding up and down, flicking his wrist at the tip just the way he liked. It seemed Nigel liked it too, his words more a growl than anything human sounding. 

“I’m close, baby. I know you’ve been touching your cock like the filthy little whore you are, you getting close too?” 

Aiden _keened_ and nodded, his voice cracked when he tried to reply. “Yeah, Daddy. Wanna come for you.” 

“Wanna see you come for me, sweetheart. Then I promise I’ll give you what you want,” Nigel took himself in hand, his hand far rougher than Aiden’s had been and Aiden made a mental note Nigel liked it rough for himself just as much as he liked being rough with his partner. 

Aiden kept his eyes on that gorgeous cock so close to his face, occasionally flicking his gaze up at Nigel’s dark, maroon eyes, pupils like ink spills in his arousal. He was more purposeful now with his touches, wrapping his hand more firmly around his own cock and stroking it in time with Nigel’s rapid motions. 

It didn’t take long, less than a minute and Aiden was spilling across his fingers and the floor, tensing up and then sighing in contentment, all of his muscles going lax with his orgasm. He heard a muttered _good boy_ seconds before he felt Nigel’s come, thick and warm as it landed on his cheeks, his lips, across the bridge of his nose.

Aiden opened his mouth back up quickly, accepting some of the last spurts directly onto his tongue. He watched as some of it started to wash away and swirl down the drain as the water continued to rain down on them, growing colder the longer they’d been in.

Nigel’s eyes were impossibly darker as he looked down at Aiden and took in the sight of him covered in his release. Aiden licked his mouth wickedly, using one of his long fingers to scoop some of Nigel’s come from his cheeks and suck the digit between his puffy, pouty lips. Nigel grabbed Aiden’s chin and hauled him into a kiss, his grip nearly bruising on Aiden’s jaw. When he finally released him and leaned back against the shower wall to catch his breath Aiden leaned forward to press a kiss to Nigel’s softening cock just to hear the other man hiss above him before slowly rising on unsteady feet, his legs shaking from the abuse.

“So, Daddy, huh?” Aiden winked, and Nigel blew out a shocked laugh, a hand coming up to rub aggressively over his face.

“Fuck, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, pup,” Nigel groaned, and Aiden pressed himself close, invading Nigel’s space and pressing him to the wet shower wall. 

“Imagine how much better it’ll be when you finally get your cock in me properly, hm?” Aiden teased, taunting the exhausted man trying to catch his breath. “Of course, if you’re too old for that, _Daddy…”_ he trailed off, laughing against Nigel’s mouth when the man crushed their lips together again to shut Aiden up. 

“I’m not quite as young as you, sweetheart. Can’t get it up again so soon,” Nigel sighed, almost wistfully as Aiden massaged at his lower abdomen, so very close to his soft, spent cock.

Aiden chuckled, leaning down to grab the soap where it’d fallen into the basin. “Maybe we should get clean before we get all dirty again, anyway. Since you _aren’t as young as you used to be.”_

Nigel snarled at Aiden’s insolence, and it was mere seconds later that the man had his fingers on Aiden’s hips in a bruising grip, fingertip splotches impressed into the flesh. He fisted Aiden’s wet locks and pulled him close, his breath warm and moist against Aiden’s ear. “I don’t recall you complaining about my age when you were calling me _Daddy_ and being my _slutty little boy_ while I fucked your throat, darling.” 

Nigel slapped Aiden’s ass, hard, and Aiden yelped at the searing heat that seemed to sink into him just from the one hit, his stomach clenching in fresh arousal. He could feel Nigel’s cock twitching in interest between them, and he leaned forward to bite at his shoulder. 

“Trust me, little wolf, I plan to fuck you so hard you’ll forget what it was like with anyone else, I’ll ruin you for anyone but me.” The words were a taunt but Aiden felt the truth of them in his bones. Nigel was a dangerous man, and Aiden’s attraction to him was the most dangerous part of the entire equation. It was inexplicable how quickly he’d developed such overwhelming feelings, wanting to be good for the other man, craving to feel the weight of him over him all the time.

Aiden tried to recover some of his calm, leaning forward again to lick playfully at Nigel’s jaw and across his lips. “Oh yeah? What if it’s _me_ that ends up fucking you so good you forget your own name, huh Daddy?” 

He grinds forward against Nigel’s arousal, slowly starting to resurface with their proximity and filthy taunts. Aiden can’t shake the flood of images that hit him suddenly; visions of Nigel fucking him soft and slow while their spooned together in rumpled sheets. Nigel holding him down and eating him out until he cried, begging for more and to stop all in the same trembling breath. Nigel bending him over the balcony railing and fucking into him sharp and hard and fast where anyone could see, holding his hips tight enough to bruise. 

And finally, Nigel astride his thighs, riding him even as he used his hands to keep Aiden held firmly down against the mattress, taking his pleasure from Aiden however he desired. His delicious fantasies are interrupted by the shrill ring of a telephone from somewhere down the hall.

“Fucking shit,” Nigel scrambled back, moving away from Aiden quickly enough it drew a whine of protest from him before he snapped his mouth shut. 

“Can’t it wait?” Aiden stared pointedly at Nigel’s cock, pouting slightly as Nigel stumbled towards the door. 

“That’s Darko’s ringtone. The fucker wouldn’t call me unless something was blowing up.” Aiden was pretty sure Nigel meant that phrase far more literally than most. “Gotta take this, pup. But don’t worry, I won’t leave you for long.” Nigel winked at Aiden before rushing out the door, the sounds of his conversation filtering into the bathroom.

“I’m in the middle of something Darko so this better be fucking good.” 

Even from the distance Aiden’s newly sensitive ears could hear the tinny voice on the other end of the line as Darko replied. 

“It’s the pack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on twitter! @belladonnawyck

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for hanging out with me here! I'm trying to be more active on Twitter if you wanna come say hi! @belladonnawyck


End file.
